legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Stromling Mech
Stromling Mechs (known during Alpha and early Beta testing as Maelstrom Mechs) are security robots that were re-programmed by the evil Maelstrom to serve its cause. Destroyed Mechs can be rebuilt into turrets for added defense. They are normally orange-colored, and have 3 health. Appearances Stromling Mech appear in Avant Gardens. They are refered to by most NPCs, though mainly Wisp Lee and Epsilon Starcracker as "Assembly Defense Robots". Built by the Assembly Faction, they were designed to protect the Paradox Research Facility. They originally were colored white, such as PRDX-4 and PRDX-7, the only uninfected mech in the game; however, the Maelstrom recolored them. Stromling Mech have an additional brick on their fronts, unlike uncorrupted ones. Stromling Mechs reappear in the Avant Gardens Survival Instance. These ones can fire a laser shot attack (see below in''' Attacks) which follows the player until contact. Unlike those that appear in the battlefield, these Stromling Mechs cannot be rebuilt into turrets. Smashing 100 survival Stromling Mechs will complete the "Crush the Uprising" achievement, and all smashed survival Mechs will contribute to the "Nothing Left for Dead" achievements. Stromlings Mechs do not move in survival, but stand in one place and fire. Surprisingly, this makes them even more difficult. The Venture Explorer also utilized mech similar to those of the Paradox Research Facility. These security mech were turned into Corrupted Sentries, following the Maelstrom's attack on the ship. Like Stromling Mechs, Corrupted Sentries can be smashed and rebuilt into turrets. Epsilon Starcracker sends players on the "Robot Rampage" mission to smash six Corrupted Sentries, and smashing more Corrupted Sentries will complete the "Corrupted Sentry Destroyer" achievement. Once the Darkitect aquired the form of Stromling Mech, they were taken over and redeployed on Crux Prime as Stromling Mech Invaders. They also appear in the Battle of Nimbus Station in early waves. Some players thought that this was odd, because they might not have been corrupted by the Maelstrom yet, but they appear in the game's offical trailer, indicating that they did, in fact, exist as Maelstrom enemies before the explosion in Avant Gardens. Great Minifig Mission Description Name: Maelstrom Mech Type: Security robots overwhelmed by Maelstrom energy and reprogrammed to attack. Risk Level: Highly Dangerous '''Attacks *'Plasma Shot': The Stromling Mech fires a bolt of plasma from its rifle, doing 1 damage. The bolt slowly travels in a straight line and is fairly easy to avoid. This shot homes in on players during Avant Gardens Survival and the Battle of Nimbus Station. *'Arm Swipe': The Stromling Mech jabs at the player with its free arm. This attack does no damage, but instead knocks back the player. *'Kick' : The Stromling Mech kicks the player doing 1 damage and knocking the player back. This attack occurs only at very close range Trivia *Stromling Mech are based on 4416 Robo Pod, which was part of the X-Pods series from 2004 to 2006. This pod actually lets you build a Mech albeit in white, like PRDX-4. *PRDX-4, a non-infected Mech, states that the only way to cleanse an infected Mech is to smash and rebuild it. *When completing Missions and Achievements, Survival Mechs count as normal enemies, however the ones in the Battle of Nimbus Station are counted separately; though the only reward for smashing them comes from Daily Missions. *Space Marauders with the Wormholer can summon a Mech similiar to this one. Gallery 4416 Robot Pod.jpg|The 4416 Robot Pod, which Mech are modeled from. Maelstrom_Mech.jpg|Maelstrom Mech description in Mission 12 BRICKMech.png|Early Stromling Mech without Maelstrom glow effects Stromling mech 2.png|Stromling Mech without Maelstrom glow effects Stromling Mech.png|Stromling Mech In-game Dibujo7.JPG|A Stromling Mech rebuilt into a turret LEGO_Universe_2011-10-25_13-51-15.png|A Stromling Mech in Avant Gardens Survival Bob built a Stromling Mech.jpg|Stromling Mech built by Bob Named Mech no textures.png|3D model of a different Mech design, believed to have been planned for a named enemy in Avant Gardens. Named Mech.png|Glitched rendering of a new Mech design intended for a new Named Enemy. Category:Robots Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Avant Gardens Category:Stromling Mech Category:Enemies